Mvs109: Klad
thumb|150px|Gelieve dit niet te verwijderen tot je pagina is goedgekeurdDit is een kladpagina. Informatie die hier op te vinden is, is nog niet op de(ze) wiki goedgekeurd en/of officieel gemaakt. Hier vind je een mengeling van mythische dieren die in de verhalen van Mvs109 zijn voorgekomen. De meeste verhalen zijn op de FanFictie Wiki te vinden, maar er kunnen mogelijk ook dieren worden geplaatst uit verhalen die hier niet te vinden zijn. De Parelvis Algemeen De parelvis is een vis die wel twee meter lang kan worden. Ze leeft in de (ijs)koude wateren rondom de polen. De parelvis dankt haar naam aan het feit dat haar lichaam onzuiverheden om kan zetten in parels. Dit gebeurt aan de uiteinde van speciale klieren waar onzuiverheden zich ophopen en worden bedenkt met een laagje parelmoer (vergelijkbaar met de functie van de nier en darmen). Tijdens een volle maan schudt de parelvis de parels van haar lichaam af. Hun parels zijn echter erg broos. De klieren bevinden zich op haar rug en tussen haar vinnen. De parelvis is familie van de vliegende vis en in staat om stukken boven het water te zweven om zo te ontsnappen aan vijanden. Als vluchten geen optie is, kunnen ze hun vinnen ook als wapen gebruiken. Parelvissen zijn niet giftig, maar hun vinnen kunnen diepe snijwonden veroorzaken. Parelvissen leven doorgaans in open wateren waar ze overdag de diepte opzoeken. Wanneer de maan in het water schijnt, komen ze naar de oppervlakte toe. Ze leven van plankton en kleine kreeftachtigen. In volksverhalen is de parelvis vaak degene die duistere geheimen aan het licht brengt. Ze staat symbool voor zuivering, puurheid en spirituele welvaart. Voor de Inuit zijn het heilige dieren die met de maan worden verbonden. In "Parel" De fanon Parel speelt zich af in een alternatieve versie van het Avatar (Legende van Aang) Universum. Nadat de Vuurnatie de Noordelijke Waterstam veroverd heeft, wordt er een gouveneur aangesteld. Selkhy, een gevangene van de Waterstam, groeit aan diens hof op om later in zijn harem terecht te komen. Haar vader Hichom is na het verliezen van zijn geheugen tijdens de strijd om de stam zijn geheugen verloren en nu parelvisser geworden. De parelvis is in de fanon het dier wat vader en dochter met elkaar verbindt, al zij het indirect. Voor Selkhy is de vijver met parelvissen haar dierbaarste plek in het paleis. Voor Hichom zijn deze waterdieren zijn bron van inkomsten. Later is een parelvis de oorzaak van het wederzien tussen Hichom en Selkhy. In "Nilak" Nilak is een personage in ontwikkeling die deel uitmaakt van het Miraculous Ladybug fandom. Mvs109 heeft de parelvis uit Parel hier hergebruikt als Nilaks superkrachtendier dat verbonden is met haar mirakuleuzen. In deze wereld is de parelvis geen legendarisch wezen, maar nog wel bijzonder. Hun parels zijn hier echter niet geschikt voor productie; ze zijn veel te broos om verwerkt te worden in sieraden. Griffioenen: trainen en verzorgen Geïnspireerd op John Topsells Draken: trainen en verzorgen Ik weet niet meer wanneer ik dit stuk heb geschreven, maar volgens mij is dat toch alweer een paar jaar terug. '' Ben je toe aan een griffioen? Een griffioen is een temperamentvol wezen dat zeker heel je leven lang bij je zal blijven. Als je al over voldoende financiële middelen beschikt is het alsnog de vraag of je de verantwoordelijkheid die met een griffioen gepaard gaat, wilt dragen. Wat is een griffioen? Griffioenen werden voor het eerst genoemd in de Griekse Tijd, maar ze bestonden al veel langer. Vaak sierden ze wapenschilden. Griffioenen waren goddelijke beschermers die nooit vergaten. Hun kracht en inzicht was geëvenaard aan die van de draken, maar de griffioen verkiest menselijk gezelschap boven alwetendheid. Basisinformatie: *Griffioenensoorten verschillen qua grootte, kleur, krachten en gewoonte. * Men houdt ze om verschillende doeleinden: als gezelschap, voor shows, voor de winst, als bewaking, als ongebruikelijk huisdier of als tussenpersoon. *De Latijnse naam voor griffioen is Gryphon. Hoe groter de griffioen, hoe hoger de kosten. Een grote versie heeft een grote eigen leefruimte nodig. Natuurlijk eet de grotere versie veel meer. De miniatuurversie kost minder geld, maar vergt evenveel aandacht. Griffioenen leven minstens vijftig jaar. Houd daarmee rekening als u een griffioen aanschaft! Zorg dat het dier goed terechtkomt als u niet meer leeft en vermeld in uw testament wat er met het dier moet gebeuren als u er niet meer bent. Griffioenen zijn bewakers. Dat houdt in dat ze erg territoriaal kunnen overkomen. Het is lastig als een dier maar aan één persoon is gebonden. Jaloezie, met aangerichte schade als gevolg, kan een serieus probleem worden. Griffioensoorten Er zijn een aantal onderklassen binnen de griffioenen waar men rekening mee dient te houden bij het kiezen van het geschikte huisdier. Op de volgende pagina’s zal het een en ander worden uitgelegd over de verschillende klassen. 'Standaard Griffioen (Gryphon Stalia)''' De Standaard Griffioen is de rustigste en statigste griffioen van allemaal. Hij waakt over hogere hemelen en is vaak wat arrogant tegenover andere. Hij is een donkerbruine schutskleur, een havikkam en gekrulde nagels.thumb|200px Zijn kleur camoufleert hem in praktisch elk gebied. Krachtige grote vleugels en messcherpe klauwen maken hem tot een beduchte jager en een angstaanjagende bewaker. Dit soort wordt niet geleverd door fokkers. Ze zijn te imposant en te machtig om mee te werken. Ze zullen zich nooit op gelijke voet met een mens willen bevinden. Degenen die het toch proberen zullen zich de woede van een griffioen op zich laden. Temperament Zoals eerder vermeldt is de Standaard Griffioen veeleisend, arrogant en nietsontziend. Hij vergeet nooit iets en zal altijd wraak nemen, mocht dit toepasselijk zijn. Hij voelt zich verheven boven de mensen, maar maakt soms een uitzondering voor degene die hem kunnen plezieren. Eigenschappen De Standaard Griffioen ligt vaak op een steen te rusten in afwachting van een passant die zijn territorium in wilt. Anders dan andere wacht hij geduldig af tot zijn prooi genoeg genaderd is en slaat dan pas toe, al is hij ongeëvenaard is zijn jachttechnieken. Ze hebben associatie met alle elementen, behalve water. Speciale verzorging Aangezien Standaard Griffioenen zich niet aan een mens willen binden, zal je ze nooit kunnen verzorgen. De vriendschap met deze dieren is niet te koop. Toegang al helemaal niet, maar men kan zich onderschikken aan een Standaard Griffioen en zich op die manier binden. Locatie: Bij de belangrijkste toegangpoorten midden de gematigde en maritieme zone. Ei: Donkerbruin gevederd met een zwarte glas. De grootte is ongeveer een meloen. Afmeting: Zeven meter lang, spanwijde vijf meter, schofthoogte 1.5 tot 1.7 meter Aello Proloog ‘Aello.’thumb Versterkt door de hoge, spiegelgladde wanden galmde mijn naam door de gehele grot. Ik luisterde naar de echo tot de doodse stilte was teruggekeerd. ‘Celaeno. Ocypete.’ Ook de naam van mijn zusters maakten een reis door de gangen om uiteindelijk na vier tellen te sterven in de duisternis. Ik huiverde. Toen ze mij hierheen hadden gestuurd, had ik nog gezelschap gehad van het kabbelende water. Ik kon zelfs de warmte van de aarde nog voelen en als ik voorzichtig was, kon ik me bij de ingang van de grot nog even snel koesteren in het speelse zonlicht. Nu was er geen ingang meer. Of een uitgang. Of ook maar enig contact met de buitenwereld. De goden hadden me voorzien van lucht en een koud wit licht dat zwakjes het eindeloze gangenstelsel wat duisternis verjoeg en daarmee moest ik me gelukkig prijzen. Ook de warmte van de aarde had zich teruggetrokken. De kou had zijn kans gezien en had zich stukje bij beetje meester gemaakt in deze grotten. Nu stroomde er geen water meer. De damp op de muren, het vocht op de grond, het stromende water; alles was veranderd in ijs. Nog heel even had ik nog enig besef van tijd gehad toen mijn sobere bruine verenkleed langzaam begon te verkleuren naar het wit. Elke dag een veer. Maar dat was alweer zolang geleden. Ik kan me de kleur bruin nauwelijks meer herinneren. Of roze. Of oranje. Ik herinner me blauw nog. Dat was mijn favoriete kleur. Al zittende op de koude grond trek in mijn knieën naar mijn kin op en sla ik mijn vleugels om mij heen. Ik probeer me de warmte van de smidse te herinneren. Of gewoon zonlicht, maar ik kan alleen maar huiveren. Had Ocypete een paradijs van haar eilandje weten te maken? Zou Celaeno gelukkig zijn met Aeneas? Zolang ze maar samen ontsnapt waren, was het goed toch? Wat was één beetje eenzame harpij tegenover alle families die dolgelukkig waren dat ze weer herenigd waren? Dan was ik maar verbannen en vergeten. Ik had mijn stem toch nog als gezelschap? Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki